1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensing panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch sensing panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays may include a touch sensing function that can interact with an observer, in addition to an image displaying function. When a finger or a touch pen of a user approaches or contacts a screen of these display devices to write or draw pictures, the touch sensing function detects changes of pressure applied to the screen by the display device, charges, or light to acquire information regarding the approach or contact of an object to the screen or a contact position. The display device may receive an image signal and display an image based on the contact information.
The touch sensing function may be accomplished through a touch detecting sensor. The touch detecting sensor may be classified according to various schemes such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic type (EM), or an optical type.
For example, in the resistive touch detecting sensor, two electrodes facing each other with a gap therebetween may contact each other by a pressure caused by an external object. When the two electrodes contact each other, the contact position can be detected by perceiving a voltage change induced by a resistance variation at the position.
The capacitive touch detecting sensor includes a sensing capacitor with a plurality of sensing electrodes for transmitting a sensing signal, and is configured to detect a change of capacitance of the sensing capacitor or a change of an amount of charge occurring when a conductor such as a finger approaches the touch detecting sensor, and detects the touch state and the touch position. The capacitive touch detecting sensor includes a plurality of touch electrodes disposed in a touch sensing area for sensing a touch and a signal transfer wire connected to the touch electrodes. The signal transfer wire may transfer a sense input signal to the touch electrode or may transfer a sense output signal of the touch electrode generated by a touch to the signal controller.
The signal transfer wire is generally provided in a dead space that is near a touch sensing area of the touch sensing panel or a peripheral area. A number of the signal transfer wires may be increased when the touch sensing panel increases in size.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional touch sensing panel in the related art. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional touch sensing panel 5300 will now be described in further detail.
This touch sensing panel 5300 includes a touch sensing area TA for sensing a touch and a peripheral area PA thereof.
A plurality of first touch electrodes 5410 and a plurality of second touch electrodes 5420 are formed in the touch sensing area TA. The first touch electrodes 5410 and the second touch electrodes 5420 may be alternately arranged. The first touch electrodes 5410 arranged along a row may be connected to each other through a first connector 5412, and the second touch electrodes 420 arranged along a column direction may be connected to each other through a second connector 5422.
A first touch driving wire 5411 connected to the first touch electrode 5410 and a second touch driving wire 5421 connected to the second touch electrode 5420 are provided in the peripheral area PA. The first and second touch driving wires 5411 and 5421 are connected to a pad 5450.
As shown in FIG. 1, dead spaces D1 and D2 are created on the left and the right of the touch sensing area TA because of the first touch driving wire 5411 connected to the first touch electrode 5410, thereby failing to satisfy a need of the observer who wants a narrow peripheral area. Particularly, when the touch sensing panel becomes wider, the dead spaces D1 and D2 become wider and the touch sensing area TA may appear narrower, relatively.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.